Dancing Away with My Heart
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been bestfriends forever. They grew up, took baths, and played together. Prom is tonight and they are going with eachother. What will happen at prom? Will their lives change forever or will they leave for college happily?
1. Prom Night

Dancing away with my heart

Today was my senior prom. I was going with my best friend, Troy Bolton. We were neighbors and our moms became best friends. We went to the same school and I had to admit I liked him, a lot. He was perfect to say the least. Since we were little we were inseparable, his older sister Candice, swore we were going to get married one day. Who knows what will happen in the future?

I just got out of the shower and I dried myself off and put some sweats and a camisole on. Candice took us to get our nails done. She was like a big sister to me, I had a little brother, Antonio, and a little sister, Isabel. Even though his parents were older than mine, they always got along so well. My mom and dad had me when they were 16, a shocker to everybody in my family. When I was 7 Tony was born and when I was 10 Isabel was born. I took care of Isabel like my own baby when I was little, but now she just bothered me, always right behind me. Thankfully she found a friend, Daniella, they were always together now. After we got our nails done, I got my hair and make up done at a salon down the street. I got back home and changed into my dress.

"Sissy!" I heard Isabel say running up the stairs.

I opened my door and she looked up smiling at me. "what Isabel?"

"You look nice" She said, I heard somebody else running up the stairs.

"Wow! Gabriella, I hope I'm as pretty as you are when I'm your age" Danielle said, standing next to Isabel.

"Thank you guys, Isabel, can you tell mom I'm ready?" I asked, looking for my necklace.

"Yeah, lets go Daniella" They ran back down the stairs and I heard my mom come up.

"Aw honey! You look gorgeous." She started tearing up. "my baby is all grown up"

"Mom, please." I gave her a hug and started freaking out. "Do you remember where I put my necklace?"

"Right here sweetheart," she picked it up off the night stand and helped me put it on. "Troy is down stairs waiting for you, I'm just going to get my camera, so don't come out yet!" she ran out of the room, when she got the camera she passed by again, taking a picture.

"Oh lord, here it goes." I looked at myself in the mirror and I smiled. I took a deep breath and grabbed my clutch and I walked down the stairs. Everybody looked at me and clapped and cheered as I walked down the stairs. I blushed and Looked at Troy who was looking at me. We stood together standing on the stairs, I hugged him tightly. We got bombarded with cameras and pictures, my friends Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad came over with their dates. We all took pictures outside and in different poses. We finally got into the limo and I sat down next to Troy.

"Thank god that's over. " I said looking at Troy.

"I don't really mind, I like being the center of attention." Sharpay said smiling. She was skinny and blonde, tried to be perfect at everything. Blake, her date was captain of the football team, smart but he just said the stupidest things. Ryan was nice around friends but he was a douche to everybody else. His date was Kelsey, the school slut. Chad was Troy's best guy friend. He was with his long time girlfriend Taylor, She always had to be the smartest girl in the room. She was very anal.

Troy put his arm around me, "I'm so excited. This is going to be the best night ever." The limo drove us to the hotel we were staying at in the city. We all checked in and went out to dinner.

"You look beautiful tonight Gabs" Troy smiled at me.

"Thank you, you look very handsome.' I said, as I fixed his tie.

We ate then headed off to the dance. The dance was so much fun, I danced most of the songs but left in the middle to get something to drink. Troy found me and sat next to me.

"Hey, you hiding out?" he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"No! I'm taking a break from dancing, Troy Alexander Bolton" I smiled, he didn't like it when I called him by his full name.

"I'll keep you company then." He said, leaning back in the chair. The fresh hair felt good against my cheeks, which were red from dancing. I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled at him. We talked about random things. We made fun of people dancing but it was harmless. The DJ announced the last couple of songs. He got up and pulled me up. "Dance with me" he said pulling me off to the dance floor.

Once we got on the dance floor he wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed quietly, enjoying having Troy all to myself. We danced slowly, he whispered in my ear. "I hope this song is never over"

I looked up at him. "what?"

He didn't repeat what he said, instead he just looked at me, smiling. He brushed his hand along my cheek, he leaned in and kissed my lips slowly. I stopped moving and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. I pulled away a while later, and I leaned against him. Once the song was over we all clapped for the DJ and we all piled back into the limo. We didn't bring up the kiss in the limo. We just continued on like nothing happened.

When we got back to the hotel and Me and Troy went into our room. We got changed into regular clothes and went over to Sharpay and Blake's room. It was the party room. I grabbed a beer and sat on the bed. Troy went off to find Chad. I had a couple more drinks and some of the football boys made me take shots. Troy came over and found me.

"Hey, why are you just sitting here?" He asked me and I handed him my beer can.

"I don't know, I'm getting tired." I said, drunk. "Michael and Danny were giving me tequila."

"Oh no," Troy said. He knew from experience what tequila did to me. At the last party we were out, Troy found me half naked in the front lawn. "Lets take you back." He put my can and his drink on the table next to the bed and we walked out together. We walked back to the room and I got changed and laid down. He laid down next to me.

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss. "I told him, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I just -" He started

I interrupted. "Don't be sorry, I liked it."

"You did?" He said, I nodded. "Good, I really like you Gabriella. I think I even might be in love with you."

I sat up looking at him, I smiled. "I feel exactly the same way." I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled me closer to him, hugging me. I leaned onto him. We got a little carried away, If you know what I mean.

When I woke up the next morning I didn't know where I was but I felt two arms wrapped around me. Then I remembered last night. I don't know if it would be awkward or what but I closed my eyes and laid against him. I fell back asleep and when I woke up again Troy was gone. I sat up, pulling the sheets around me.

"Troy?" I called out, he came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey, good morning." He said, smiling at me. I got up holding the sheets against me.

"I.. I'm going to take a shower." I slipped in the bathroom past him, closing the door. I turned on the water and let it heat up. After I showered I got out, wiping the rest of the make-up off my face. I walked into the room and Changed into fresh clothes. I packed up my things and walked out to Troy. He was sitting there watching TV. I walked over to him and fell on the couch, upside down.

He laughed. "Are you okay?" He held onto my legs so I don't fall over.

"I feel much better after the shower." I said, giggling. I sat up and leaned against him.

He wrapped his arm around me, kissing my cheek. "You're so beautiful"

I smiled at him. I leaned up to kiss him but somebody knocked on the door. I sighed and got up. I opened the door and Sharpay came storming in.

"Blake is such an ass!" she said sitting on the couch next to Troy.

I closed the door behind me. "What happened?" I sat on the chair looking at her.

"He was like, I'm going home with Jason" She pouted. "He didn't even say bye or anything!"

"Want me to beat him up?" Troy said, smiling.

She shook her head. "No, he's not worth it." she looked at her fingernails. "how are we even getting home?" she asked, obviously frustrated.

"Candice is coming, right Troy?" He nodded. I sat down and hugged her. "It will be okay, he's a tool."

We went back to her room and collected her things bringing her over. Sharpay finally came and we checked out and piled in the car. Ryan, Chad, and their dates didn't stay, they got rides home. We dropped off Shar first and then pulled up to Troy's house. I grabbed my stuff and Troy grabbed my dress and he walked home with me. We walked up in my room and I closed the door behind us. He placed my dress on the hanger and I sat on the bed.

"I want to talk about last night." He said, walking over to me, sitting down.

"Alright.." I turned looking at him.

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if we should be together… We have less than a month of school left and we're leaving for college this summer."

My smile faded, I looked down at my phone. "oh"

"I don't want to lose my best friend Gabi" He said. "I don't to hurt you in the long run."

I put on a half smile. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry… I'm going to go." He said, walking out the door.

I laid back, looking at the ceiling. You've got to be kidding me? I felt a lump rise in my throat and climbed under the covers. I pretended I was sleeping when I got called for dinner. I didn't want to face anybody, what if they somehow knew what happened. I just couldn't take it. I had to pretend I was okay for a couple of months before I went off to college. That's just what I was going to do.


	2. Broken

It was surprisingly easy pretending I was okay. Of course I felt different after that night, nothing was the same anymore. I was glad May finished quickly, Troy was starting to avoid me. I couldn't tell anybody what happened on prom night, I was too broken to relive it just yet. In July, I knew something wasn't right. I was dizzy all the time and I hadn't gotten my period. I never thought of putting two and two together until one day it hit me like a ton of bricks. I rushed out of the house that morning. I told mom I had to get stuff for my dorm, which was partially true. I ran down to the drug store and bought a test. I tried to clear my head by shopping, but nothing was working. The thought of being pregnant burned in the back of my mind.

I rushed home and ran upstairs and took the back into my bathroom. This is it. I pulled out the test and read the directions. I peed on the stick and placed it on the counter. I paced around the room for the remaining time. I walked in after about 5 minutes, which seemed like an hour and read the result.

"Mom come here!" I yelled from my room. Dad was at work, Tony was outside and Isabel was at Daniella's house.

She came in my room quickly. "What's wrong?" She stood in the door way.

I got tears in my eyes. "I don't know how I was going to tell you but I have to."

She looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay? Tell me"

I looked up at her. "I'm pregnant…" I said, just the look on her face made me burst out in tears. "I'm so sorry. It was a one time thing, my first time and I can't keep it but I cant kill it mom, I don't know what to do." I buried my face in my hands sobbing.

"Oh honey…" She sat next to me, rubbing her back. "its going to be okay…"

She kept my secret for a couple of months when I left New Mexico and went to school in Oregon where I got accepted. It was the beginning of November now. I was sitting in my dorm working on homework. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" It was Mom, she has been worried sick about me since I left for school.

"I'm okay, I guess." I sighed, smoothing my hand over my stomach. "I'm fat mommy." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey, You should come home for Thanksgiving." She said. "We can tell your dad together and figure out what we are going to do."

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I can't tell him" I said, sobbing into the phone. "He will hate me!"

"He won't hate you baby." She said quietly. "He loves you so much."

"I can't come home." I said after composing myself. "I need to tell him now, before he actually hates me… Can you come down for a couple days?" I asked quietly.

"We'll see baby," She said. I heard a door shut in the background. "Your dad just got home, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. I finally told my dad, he wasn't angry, he was just hurt I hadn't told me sooner. He said he felt helpless, being so far away from me. I felt even more guilty.

I looked up adoption agencies that were local, I got in contact with one. Mom came down a couple weeks later and she came with me to meet some families.

"The Simmons family" Nancy, the lady from the adoption agency announced. "They lived locally in Oregon." I nodded and we walked into the office. First, I noticed Mrs. Simmons long red hair, she was very beautiful, like the little mermaid.

"Hi, I am Sierra Simmons" She smiled and stood up, giving me a light, slightly awkward hug. "This is my husband Tyler."

"I am Gabriella." I said, "This is my mom, Maria." We sat down and started talking. "I am a freshman at Oregon state, I just moved here from New Mexico, I am almost 6 months pregnant."

"Ty and I have been trying since we have got married," Sierra started to tear up. "I got diagnosed with cervical cancer a couple months after we got married. They had to take most of my cervix out."

"I'm so sorry" I said quietly, starting to tear up myself. I was on hormone overload.

"It's alright sweetheart, everything happens for a reason." She gave me a slight smile. "We are happy with an open adoption, unless you would like otherwise. You can come over anytime you'd like, holidays, birthdays, whenever."

After our little meeting was over we met with a couple of other families then we went out to dinner, Mom and I. After discussing it, we decided to go with the Simmons' family. I felt connected to them immediately. They were very helpful and accepting of my situation. I spent some time with them in the months before the baby was born. We decided we wouldn't find out what the babies gender was.

As the holiday season progressed I missed my house, my family and in the back of my head I missed Troy the most. I thought about him all the time, I wondered if he ever thought about me, or tried to call me, like I did everyday. I didn't have the heart to press the talk button though.

My due date was February 10. They doctor said I could come sooner or later, depending on the baby. I went into labor on February 1st. I called my mom and she flew up immediately. I called Sierra and Tyler and they gave me a ride to the hospital. They were so excited to meet their son or daughter. I had mixed feelings about it. I gave birth to a healthy baby boy 12 hours later. They named him Elijah Davis Simmons. He was beautiful.

I kept in touch with them, I came over sometimes. After a few months I started to separate myself from the Simmons' and my baby boy. Something inside me changed and I couldn't handle it anymore. Every time I saw Eli I thought of Troy. I dived back into school work. I didn't come home for holidays, I only went out of my room for school. I didn't see my family in years. My parents called all the time and I talked like everything was fine, but it wasn't .

I was taking anti depressants for the last couple of years, but they started to not work at all for me. I turned to pain killers. I walked into my room, waiting for Lacey, my study buddy. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten a whole meal in a couple weeks. I just didn't feel like anything. I was a shit mom and a shit bestfriend. I was worthless. Everything went black.

"Come on Gabi, wake up" I heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy?" I asked. I opened my eyes.

He gave me a half hearted smiled. "How are you feeling baby girl?"

"Like shit." I said quietly. "What happened? Can I have water?"

He handed me over a cup and watched me as I took a sip. "You scared your mom and I to death." He said. "I get a call from a girl named Lacey on your phone. She said she found you passed out on the floor."

"I'm sorry Daddy" He smoothed down my hair. "I couldn't take it anymore. I cant do it. I cant."

"Sh…" He whispered. "You just need to rest baby."

They were putting me in a rehab center and I was not happy about it.. I got off the plane and sighed. I had very specific instructions. I had to find my driver accompanied by my counselor and we would be off to the little ranch house in northern California. I saw a man who had a board with my name on it, standing next to a short white haired lady. I grabbed my luggage before walking over to them.

"Gabriella?" The white hair lady said as I approached them.

"That's me," I said, with a blank expression on my face.

"Good, lets get going before dark." She said grabbing one of my bags wheeling it out to a mini van. I rubbed my forehead. I really didn't want to be here. I only did it for my dad. An hour later we pulled up to a big ranch house labeled Del Valle Ranch. I got up and got showed to my room which I was sharing with a young girl around 16.

"I'm Kiana" She said, quietly. "What are you in for?"

"Depression and addiction to pain killers." I sat down on the empty bed. "I'm Gabriella, by the way."

"I'm anorexic." She said. "That's what the doctors say at least. I was really fat. Fatter than I am now." She sighed. "It's a long story."

"you're not fat Kiana" I told her. "I got pregnant, by my best friend since I was born. On prom night." I said, biting my lip. "He said he wanted to be with me, then the next day he said the opposite. I Haven't talked to him in 6 years."

"That is so fucked up." She said bluntly causing me to giggle lightly.

"It is isn't it." I said. "I thought something was wrong with me for the longest time."

"What happened to the baby?" she asked.

"He got adopted by a wonderful family. He looks just like Troy, Identical." I sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with you Gabriella, you just have a broken heart that you haven't dealt with." She said. I shrugged.

I got some therapy and I started to feel better about everything in the couple of months that I was there. I finished school and I got my degree finally.

I moved down to LA and I finally went back home after 6 years, for Christmas. I saw a picture of Elijah when he was a baby on the mantle. They told my sister and brother it was a distant cousin. I felt bad they had no idea what happened for the past couple years, but I will tell them one day.

I hadn't spoken to Troy in six years. He knew nothing about the pregnancy or Elijah. He was off on the east coast last I heard. I thought about him a lot every time I was around Elijah. I wondered if he missed me like I missed him all the time. I wondered what his expression would be when I actually tell him. When I went back home I connected with Sharpay who was still local. She came over a couple days out of the month that I was there.

I went back home for a while then came back to New Mexico My little brother was graduating high school and my sister was a nightmare.

"Tony!" I said and he opened the door.

"Hey Gabi, I missed you so much. Where in the world have you been?" He asked me, squeezing me tightly.

"I just wanted to finish school, ya know?" He looked confused. "Are you excited to be graduating?"

"Yeah! I got into-" Tony said, getting interupted.

"Oh. look who's home." Isabel said coldly. "You're getting fat." She snorted.

I swear I was about to smack the shit out of her. "Grow up Isabel"

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. "We better go buy more food, Gabi is going to eat it all."

I bit my lip. She didn't know. I felt a lump rise. I walked upstairs back to my old room.

"Stop being a bitch Isabel, God." I heard Tony say. "She just came home after like 7 years, I don't want you to make her leave again."

I left a couple days early right after Tony's graduation. I was happy to head back to LA away from my little bitchy sister. Antonio got into a university somewhere near LA and I was happy I was going to see him a lot.

I drove back home later that summer. Daniella, My sisters best friend died at the age of 15. She was in a car wreck. It was so crazy to me cause I babysat them all the time and she was so young. I flew back to support my little sister who didn't want any part of anything. She had broken down just like I had. My mom got transferred to LA so they moved down there at the end of that summer.

I was working full time and I was starting to feel happy again after all these years. After Daniella died my sister changed. She wasn't the brat she was months before. I started going to my parents more frequently. I could still sense the hostility my sister had for me. I went up to Oregon for a week to see Elijah. He knew who I was. He was 8 years old and he looked just like Troy.


	3. The Truth

**Hey guys! here's a short follow up chapter for DAWMH. This story is going to only be 5 chapters... unless y'all want more than i think my brain can conjure up more ideas for this story. I just want to thank you guyss so much for all the comments. I really appreciate it. :) I'm working on a new story, I'm hoping it will turn out just like i planned and not turn out like all my other stories. I'm hoping it will be different. Thank you guys again :)**

* * *

I got a call from Sharpay in the middle of January and we were going to meet up in February. I asked Isabel if she wanted to go and she surprisingly said yes. I gave a call to Elijah on his birthday and Isabel and I left for New Mexico a couple days later. I took her to see Daniella's grave then we ended up going to the fair they had every year at East high.

"You okay Isabel?" I asked her, her eyes puffy from crying. She nodded. We walked through the crowd and I saw Sharpay's blonde hair and I walked over. Then I saw Troy and I swear my stomach fell out of my body. I played it off well.

"Hey!" I gave them all hugs. "You guys remember Isabel?"

"yeah, mean little thing." Nicole said. I looked at Isabel

"I'm getting better," She laughed. "It's nice to meet you all"

"Its really great to see you Gabriella" Troy said. Isabel was texting on her phone.

"Its nice to see you too, I missed you" I said.

"I missed you too, a lot" Troy said, running a hand along my arm.

"lets go play games" I said, trying to make it less awkward for myself "Isabel come on"

We played a couple games then we decided to go to the park so Troy and I could talk. I had to tell him, it was fate. Troy and I walked off on the grass area and Isabel stayed and talked on the phone.

"Its been so long" Troy said.

"I know, 9 years…" I said. "I have something to confess." I said, he looked at me confused.

"alright" He said, his voice was weary.

"Do you remember prom?" I asked him, looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah, one of the best nights of my life." He said, smiling.

"Well, a week before I left for Oregon I found out I was pregnant. I only told my mom. And I left for college. I got called plenty of names when I came in to school pregnant, that's for sure. I found a local couple who couldn't have kids and they adopted the baby," I told him. I looked up at him he was looking down.

"I don't know what to say Gabriella…" He said, fidgeting. 'boy or girl?"

"boy, they named him Elijah." I said. "you don't have to feel obligated to me or anything, he is healthy and well taken care of. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to hold you back." I told him. "Isabel and Antonio don't even know. Only my parents and now you."

We were getting closer to back where we started. He didn't say much after I told him. I felt so bad for not telling him, he didn't really talk about how he felt.

"Do you want to see pictures?" I asked, stopping.

"Yeah I would, please." He stopped next to me and I pulled out a little book and we sat down on a close bench.

"This is pregnant me," I showed him a picture of me, then when he was born and every school picture he had up until this year. I looked adoringly at the pictures, he looked just like Troy, identical.

"wow, gabs" He said, flipping through the pictures again. "He is beautiful, I bet he is an amazing kid"

I nodded. "he is a sweetheart, just like his birth father." I got back up.

I gave him a couple pictures and we walked back to my sister. We dropped him off and had dinner with Daniella's parents, who invited us over.

The next day, I decided to tell Isabel. We were in our room about to get ready for the day. "Hey Isabel" I said, she walked over.

"yeah?" She asked. Sitting down on her bed, across from mine.

"I have something to tell you." I said, sitting with my legs crossed.

She looked confused. "go on."

"You know how I was AWOL when after I left for college?" I said, looking at her she nodded. "Well I got pregnant before I left. When I left I just secluded myself from everybody. Mom knew then dad knew when she told him I wasn't coming home for the holidays." She looked surprised.

"oh my god." She said quietly.

"February 1st I gave birth to a little boy. A local family adopted him, they named him Elijah. About a year after I was born I got really depressed. I was on anti depressants, then when those stopped working I got addicted to pain killers." I saw her eyes tear up, I took a deep breath. "Mom and dad admitted me into rehab. You were about 12 then. I got out and finished my school then moved down to LA. When I came back after a while for Christmas and Antonio's graduation I was working on getting better."

She covered her mouth and tears went down her face. "I was such a bitch to you. Commenting on your weight when you came back. I had no idea." she wiped her face. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "Its alright, I know you had no idea. Even though I was hurt." I looked at the carpet then back up at her. "He just turned 9."

"Do you have pictures?" She asked me I pulled out my little booklet. I handed it to her.

She smiled and flipped through and then she stopped. "Oh my god…. "

"What?" I asked.

"The picture that's I the living room our 'distant cousin' that's him" she figured out. I nodded.

"Yeah that's him." I said as she kept flipping through the booklet she stopped again.

"He's Troy's isn't he?" she asked, looking up at me.

I smiled shyly. "he is."

She turned the book around. "I swore that was him."

I smiled, and nodded. "He always looked just like him."

"That's crazy. I had no idea, really" She said.

"Nobody did, I told Troy yesterday. " I told her.

We talked about it for a while longer and then we packed up to head home a little early. When we got back I dropped Isabel off and drove to my tiny apartment. I dived headfirst into my work and wasn't really involved with anything else.


	4. As Life Goes On

**Hey Guys, how are yall doing? It's almost friday, thank goodness. I am looking forward to sleeping in. lol. Anyways- I'm so happy that you guys are loving these stories. I love writing them. I have a really great one in the works and i know yall are going to love them. **

**Tell me what to work on. your comments are very appreciated! (:**

* * *

A week after I got back, I was sitting on my laptop at home finishing up some work. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Troy?" I said, confused seeing him standing in front of me.

"Hey Gabs" He said. Smiling at me.

"Come in, Come in" I stepped to the side and he came in and I closed the door behind him. "what are you doing here?" I asked him while I sat on the couch.

"I needed to talk to you, after last weekend." He said sitting down. "I didn't even know what to say, but now that it sunk in I needed to talk to you."

"Alright then" I looked at him, listening.

"I understand why you did what you did, and I don't blame you, I was such a jerk to you, I mean the day after we slept together I told you I didn't even want to give us a chance. That is my biggest regret. All through college you're all I thought about. Every single day. I want to call you, talk to you, anything but I knew I didn't deserve to talk to you." He said, looking at me. " I never even told you how sorry I was."

"Its fine" I said instinctively.

He shook his head. "No, it's not fine." he said. "I love you Gabriella, I always have and I always will"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say…" I told him. I loved him too but I don't know if that was enough, if he was just going to leave again.

"you don't have to say anything. I'm going to prove it to you Gabs" He said. "I'm moving down here next week."

I was surprised. "Where are you going to stay?" I asked him.

"I'm looking at apartments today, hopefully I can find something soon." He said.

"oh, if you don't find anything today let me know. Call me." I said, he nodded.

"alright" He said. "I should get going"

I got up and walked him to the door. "I'll talk to you later." I hugged him tightly.

"Bye Gabs" he said, walking out. I closed the door behind him and shook my head in disbelief. Did that just happen? It did when he called me the next day and told me he didn't have any luck. I told him he could live with me, I did have an extra room. He took the offer. The next week we were moving his stuff in. He took the spare room and we split the rent. After a long day for moving stuff inside, I collapsed on the couch closing my eyes.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Gabs" Troy said sitting on the chair next to me.

I smiled with my eyes closed. "its no problem, What are best friends for?"

"Right" he said leaning back. "you hungry?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm okay, thank you" I looked at the clock it was almost nine. "I think I'm going to head off to bed actually."

"alright." he said. Turning off the TV and He walked to his room.

I got up and walked in my room, taking a quick shower and climbing into bed. Once I laid down I couldn't sleep. I laid there for about a half hour then I got up walking towards Troy's room. I knocked on the door, opening it.

"Troy, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Mhm," he said sleepily. I walked over to his bed. "come lay with me"

I climbed in and he wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled up to him. I closed my eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He fell asleep and I opened my eyes and looked at him. I ran my fingers down his cheek slowly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to him. I woke up to him looking at me, he moved the hair out of my face.

"Good morning," He kissed my forehead as I stretched.

"mmm… morning" I cuddled up in his blankets.

He laughed, "you're so beautiful Gabriella" He hugged his arms around me.

I turned over to face him. "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton" I gave him a small smile.

"I love you too Gabriella Rose Montez" He leaned in and kissed my lips slowly. "I want you to be mine."

I smiled against his lips. "I was always yours Troy." I ran my hands through his hair.

He leaned in and kissed me again, firmly this time. I climbed on top of him, leaning against him. He moved his lips over to my ear, "Marry me?" He asked me.

I pulled away looking at him. "what?" Did he just say what I think he said?

He smiled. "you heard me, Will you marry me Gabs?"

I smiled and shook my head. " no, not yet." He looked down. "Lets date and see how things go before we rush into marriage." I leaned down and kissed him. "One day I'll say yes." I rolled off him and he got up and picked me up from behind and laid me on the bed.

"Where are you going?" I giggled and pulled him closer to me. He leaned down and kissed me.

That thanksgiving we went up to Oregon. I talked to Eli's parents and told them I got in contact with his birthfather again and they wanted to meet him. Troy wanted to meet him as well. We got there on a Friday night, leaving after work. We held hands as we walked off the plane, we went to the baggage claim.

"Mommy Gabby!" I heard, looking up to see my little boy running over to me. I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Eli!" I hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," He pulled away from me and looked at Troy. "Hi, I'm Elijah." He smiled at Troy. "But you can call me Eli" He was Mr. Personality.

Troy broke out into a big smile. "I'm Troy" He leaned down to his level.

"You're my birthfather, right?" He asked Troy. Troy nodded. "I always wanted to meet you, Mommy Gabby talked about you all the time" He gave Troy a big hug.

Troy was speechless, he stood up and watched Eli run back to his parents Tyler and Sierra. I laced my fingers in between Troy's as we walked over to Tyler and Sierra. I gave them both big hugs.

"Tyler and Sierra, this is my boyfriend and Eli's father, Troy, this is Tyler and Sierra." I introduced them.

"Its nice to meet you Troy, thank you for our little blessing." Sierra said, running a hand over Eli's hair. "You guys look like twins." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you both as well" He said, shaking their hands.

The trip went well, Eli loved Gabe as well as his parents. I loved spending time with Eli but I was happy to be home. When Christmas break rolled around, Isabel came back from San Diego where Her and her boyfriend Cal went to school. They were going strong.

Tonight was the night before Christmas eve and Troy and I were going out to dinner after we went shopping. We got to the restaurant and sat down. We talked and ate and we were about to leave.

"Oh, I forgot I ordered dessert.." He said.

"you didn't-" I started but the waiter came out with a slice of cake. I was really confused.

"Yeah I did, cake see.." He said.

I laughed. "Alright weirdo." I picked up my fork Troy dropped his napkin and I leaned down to pick it up. When I sat up I saw a ring on the plate next to the piece of cake.

Troy got up and picked up the ring. He got down on one knee and I covered my mouth. Oh my god. "Gabriella Rose Montez, I loved you since the 5th grade. I know I didn't show it well but I'm trying to make up for all those lost years. From our first kiss in truth or dare in 8th grade to senior prom night when you danced away with my heart I knew I wanted to marry my best friend. Do will you marry me?"

I smiled at him and pulled him close to me giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "yes, I will marry you Troy"


	5. The EndOr The Beginning?

**Hey Guys This is the final chapter of Dancing Away with My Heart. The song at the end is By Lady Antebellum. I do not claim to own it or anything, i think it just ads to the story. Ties up the loose ends ya know? Anyways. Thank you guys for comments and loving this story. I love it too. I might start one of my new stories later today or tomorrow, depending on how bored i am Thank you again Love you guys!**

**Enjoy and Feel free to review :)**

* * *

That next summer

It was August 20th. Just a week before our wedding. Eli and his parents were coming down, even agreed he could be part of the wedding. We went to go pick them up from the airport. "Come on Troy, Drive faster." I said.

"Gabi we are 20 minutes early." Troy said, laughing. He turned into the airport parking lot 5 minutes later. We walked in and sat down in the baggage claim.

"According to the screen they just landed." I said, getting excited.

He laughed wrapping his arms around me. "I love you." He whispered against my ear.

I smiled and leaned against him. "So this week you, Eli, Chad and Tony are going in for your final fittings." I told him, he nodded. "Everything should be set for Sunday."

"You need to relax baby." He smiled. "Everything is taken care of."

"I know, but I just want everything to run smoothly for once in my life." I said, closing my eyes rubbing my forehead.

Troy handed me some water. "Drink up, most headaches-"

"Are caused by dehydration, I know." I smiled at him kissing his lips, taking the water. I unscrewed the cap and took a sip. "Thank you babe"

"Anything for you baby girl" He said.

"Mommy Gabby!" I heard a certain little boy shriek. My head shot up and saw Eli running over to me. His shaggy long hair, swooshing with every step. I stood up and I caught him, spinning around.

"Eli, baby, how are you?" I smiled down at my little boy. He smiled brightly, just like his father.

"I'm good, Hi Daddy Troy" He said as Troy peeled him away from him, picking him up, making him laugh.

"I missed you, big guy." Troy said, smiling as he set him down.

"Elijah Davis" Sierra said, her voice in mother mode. "Come help get bags."

"Duty calls" Eli said.

I giggled. "He is way too old for his age." Troy nodded in agreement, walking over to help them with their things.

"Gabriella you look beautiful," Sierra said, walking towards me.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Tyler asked. "Big guy sure is, he wouldn't stop talking the whole way here."

I smiled. "I am so excited. I'm so glad you guys can come"

We took them back to our new house, which Troy bought for us, as my wedding present. It was a perfect home. I showed them their guest rooms and they went to go rest. Eli ran down stairs to go play video games with Troy.

On Wednesday the boys went off to go get their Tux's. Eli was his best man and Chad and Tony would stand next to him. The girls and I would go pick up their dresses which were just finished altered. Isabel was my maid of honor, Sharpay and Candice were bridesmaids.

The wedding day was fast approaching. It felt like yesterday Eli and his parents got here and they were leaving tomorrow. The girls and I were staying at a hotel while the boys stayed at the house.

I slid the key in and turned the handle we walked into a beautiful room. I hung our dresses in the closet and we decided not to go out, just hangout and watch movies. By 10 I was passed out on the bed but I woke up to our phone ringing. I shot up and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I said, my voice was tired and quiet.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that I love you." He said. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smiled. "I love you too baby, I've waited for this day since 4th grade," I said giggling. "Are you taking care of Eli.?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "We are having a video game tournament."

I laughed. "Loser"

"I am not a loser." He said defensively.

"I know baby, tell Eli I love him." I said, yawning.

"Alright baby, I'll let you get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" I said. "Goodnight." I hung up and passed out asleep almost immediately.

The wedding was starting at 3 which means I got to sleep in, Or so I though.

"Sissy" I heard Isabel say. "Wake up."

I groaned. "What do you want Isabel?"

"Its 10, Mom wanted me to wake you up." She said.

"I am going to sleep as long as I want okay Isabel." I said, covering my head and resting my head back down.

"I told you she wouldn't wake up mom" I heard Isabel say.

Mom sighed. "Fine we'll wake her up in a little bit, the hair and makeup lady is coming at noon and she needs to be showered and ready by then."

I woke up and looked up at the clock. 11:30. I sighed and walked into the shower, striping my clothes off along the way. I turned the hot water on and stepped in feeling the water beat against my bare back. I walked out of the shower a while later and got dressed in some shorts and a tank. I walked out and mom handed me some breakfast.

Two hours later I slipped on my dress and shoes and we were heading out to the small church we were having our ceremony in. It was a small and beautiful, close friends and family only. Troy had a billion cousins so we decided to narrow it down and have a big reception. The reception was going to be outside under the stars, twinkling lights, and lanterns. It was a warm august night, not too humid, just perfect.

After the ceremony Troy and I walked off to take pictures together and then walked over to the reception. We had our food first, Mexican, of course. Open dance floor after food then halfway in my dad got on the micro phone.

"Good evening ladies and Gentleman." He smiled. My dad was very charismatic. "I would like to thank you for coming to my baby girls wedding. Twenty-eight years ago, my beautiful wife Maria gave birth to my little girl. Gabriella Rose. She was beautiful. Everybody doubted Maria and I for being so young. But we somehow made it." Mom looked up at dad adoringly. Everybody else listening intently aswell. " We now how 3 beautiful kids, Gabriella graduated from Oregon, Tony who is at Irvine, almost ready to graduate and Isabel who just started at San Diego state." Everybody clapped for my siblings and I. "The day we brought our little baby girl home, we were terrified. I didn't think I would be up here today watching my baby get married to her best friend. I knew that it would happen to work out this way. That Troy and Gabs would end up married. They are perfect for each other. I am rambling now." Everybody laughed. "I'm so proud of you guys, I couldn't be happier for you. I love you." he concluded. "Now I am proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton. Their first dance as a married couple."

Troy got up as familiar music started playing. "Dance with me?"

I got up and nodded. We walked out to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him.

_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song  
__Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball  
__I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
__And hoping that song would never be over_

_I haven't seen you in ages  
__Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
__For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
__And dancing away with my heart_

I mumbled he word quietly as he moved me around the dance floor slowly. He leaned in and kissed my forehead slowly. He rubbed my back slowly.

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes  
__And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind  
__I can still feel you lean in to kiss me  
__I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

_I haven't seen you in ages  
__Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
__For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
__And dancing away with my heart_

___You headed off to college at the end of that summer  
__And we lost touch I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much_

_I haven't seen you in ages  
__Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
__For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
__And dancing away with my heart_

After the song was over I smiled up at troy and kissed his lips slowly. We cut the cake and while we were eating Eli went up and grabbed the Microphone. "Excuse me." His little voice said. "Excuse me" He said a little louder.

Everybody turned their attention to him. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you" He said. "Since I am the best man I decided I would like to give my birth parents a toast." Troy held my hand. "I know I was adopted into a family since my mommy Gabi wasn't able to take care of me. Every day my mom and dad tell me how lucky I am to have such amazing birth parents. I was glad they kept in touch with me all my life. I love that they are actually married now. I am happy for them and I am hoping for little brothers and sisters sometime soon, so when I come down to see you guys I have somebody to play with." My face turned red and everybody laughed. "I love you mom and dad, you will always be very special to me. Congrats"

Everybody clapped and I walked over and hugged him tightly. "I love you too baby. Thank you, that was so sweet."

"No problem mama." He kissed my cheek and ran over to his parents.

I shook my head and walked back to troy. "He is definitely his fathers son."

He laughed. "Isn't that the truth."

Troy and I left the next morning to Mexico, for a week. We spent most of our time in the hotel, but we did go to some beaches and I came back with a very nice tan. After the wedding, we got back to working. Eli came down for a weekend every other month. We were very happy together.

Around Christmas time

"Troy" I groaned. I was in the bathroom, throwing up all morning.

"Again?" He asked. I nodded. He ran off to get me some water. I stood up, holding onto the counter with my shaking hands. I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face. After I brushed my teeth, Troy handed me the water. "I think you should go to the doctor baby." He said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I just want to sleep." I said leaning against him. "let's see how i feel later."

"Alright." He picked me up and carried me to our bed. I cuddled up in the blankets and looked up at him. "I got to go to work baby, but i'll be back for lunch."

I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful, feel better." I closed my eyes and fell asleep before i heard him leave. "Gabi, wake up" I heard him say.

"Hm?" I opened one eye. "What time is it?"

"It's noon." He said. "I brought you a sandwich"

I stretched and sat up. "Thank you babe"

He put his hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I finally slept." I said, unwrapping. The smell made me almost gag. I pushed it back to him. "I can't eat this." I put my head inbetween my leg. "God, what is wrong with me?"

"Come on baby, I'll call in and we can go to the doctor." He said, wrapping up the sandwich moving it away from me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. I bit my lip. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"They couldn't fire me if they wanted to." He held out his hands. "Come on i'll start the shower."

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his lips. "How did i get so lucky to have you as a husband?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

I giggled and hit his chest. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Asshole."

He laughed and walked into the bathroom running me a hot shower. "Get in and i'll call my work."

I jumped in the shower and finally relaxed. I still felt a little bit dizzy and sick but better than this morning. I walked out and got dressed. I walked downstairs to Troy, talking on the phone. He hung up after a moment and we walked out to the car. Troy drove us to the doctors office. Dr. Murphy took my temperature and height and weight, normal things.

"I want to take a small amout of blood" He said.

My eyes bugged out of my head. "I hate needles. Can't I do something else?"

"I guess i can take a urine sample." He said, looking in one of the cabinets. "This one will be quicker anyway."

I gave him a confused look as he handed me the cup. "Okay, i'll be right back." After peeing in the cup and sealing it I gave it to the doctor. He packaged it up and gave it to a nurse who came in.

"Gabriella, I think you are pregnant." Dr. Murphy said.

Troy almost spat out the water he was drinking. "What?"

"I took the urine sample and they're going to analyze it, just to confirm" Dr. Murphy said. "It'll only take a moment."

I didn't move or say anything. I was in shock trying to process what he way saying. After about 10 minutes I was about to say something when the nurse came back in. They started talking and Troy wrapped his arm around me. I leaned onto him, waiting.

"Well Gabriella, you are indeed pregnant. " Dr. Murphy said. "Congratulations, I'll get you over to a gynocologist..."

I tuned him out at looked at Troy who looked like he was about to faint. We just got married, now were having another baby. Were having another baby. A smile brokeout on my face and I kissed Troy firmly.

He smiled at me. "We're going to have the baby." He said, "We have to call Eli."

After Dr. Murphy restated everything he said, he set up another appointment with another doctor and we left. I pulled out my phone and called Sierra. It was about 4, she should be home by now.

"Hello?" I heard Sierra say.

"Hey Sierra its Gabi." I said smiling. The smile never left my face since we left the doctors office. "Troy and I have some news"

"Oh yeah? Whats up?" She said, with ruffling around of bags in the background.

"Troy and I are having another baby, I'm pregnant" I said smiling.

"Thats great!" She said excitedly. "Eli is going to be so excited, how far along are you?'

"We don't know yet, I have another Dr. Apointment tomorrow." I said smiling. "Can you put Eli on the phone so i can tell him?"

"Yes, of course, congratulations again." She said. "Eli!" I heard her yell. "phone"

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Hi baby." I said. "We have some news for you"

"What is it?" He said.

"Troy and I are having another baby, youre going to have a little brother or sister."

I heard him squeal in excitement." Really?" He said.

"Yes really" I said giggling.

We hung up after a while. Eli, Troy and I were ecstatic. I can't wait to spend my life with my growing family and the love of my life.


End file.
